


Somethings Never Change

by Starrynight (Starrynight872)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Gen, Holidays, New Year's Eve, Thanksgiving, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrynight872/pseuds/Starrynight
Summary: The holidays were Tim’s least favorite time of the year. The amount of movies that depicted families happily being together grated on him. Clearly, it was that kind of thing that only happened on TV.
Relationships: Jack Drake & Janet Drake & Tim Drake, Jack Drake & Tim Drake, Jack Drake/Janet Drake, Janet Drake & Tim Drake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Somethings Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late New Year! I hope y'all are having a good day! Luckily, I got a few days off to relax. Stay safe and as always, Feel free to comment what you thought.

The holidays were Tim’s least favorite time of the year. The amount of movies that depicted families happily being together grated on him. Clearly, it was that kind of thing that only happened on TV. For him, it was as normal as any other day; the only difference was that Mrs. Mac went to Ireland to be with her family. 

November 25th. The sound of a microwave beeping echoed through the house. The only person in Drake Manor was Tim. His parents were in Belize, and he had no friends to invite over. The silence was stifling. His phone didn’t buzz with well-wishes or invites, and no chatter echoed through the rooms. There was only so long he could bear the silence before it chilled his bones. To fill the space, he turned on the TV. The only things playing were cheesy Hallmark movies and sitcoms that showed a smiling family around a plump turkey. The canned laughter filled the space but somehow made the chill of loneliness sink deeper. 

December 25th. Mrs. Mac hadn't been by for a few days, but she left enough food in the freezer to last him until she came back. Christmas passed in a similar fashion to Thanksgiving. No one wished him a Merry Christmas, not even his parents. This time, Instead of fighting the despair, he gave into it. He walked around the empty house and wondered what it would be like if his parents were there. The chill crept deeper and deeper. Somehow, The heater and fireplace didn’t make him feel any warmer. The day ended with him crying until he ran out of tears. At some point, he fell asleep while wondering if he was the reason they weren’t there.

It wasn’t until a few days later that his parents emailed him.

December 31st. All-day, fireworks were being set off. Tim spent the day watching YouTube and scrolling through his phone. When night fell, Tim went outside to watch the fireworks. If he concentrated enough, he could pretend like his parents were beside him- his dad would ruffle his hair and call him champ; his mom would touch his shoulder and tell him how much she loved him. But, no it was just him wrapped in a fluffy blanket trying his damndest to pretend someone cared. Eventually, it hit midnight. He could hear the city celebrating a chance for change, a new start. But, he knew the truth. Just like he spent Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year’s alone, somethings never change.


End file.
